I Don't Think I'll Be Okay
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: We won’t tell. We aren’t ready. I’ll keep what you give. They’ll all be my secret treasures. I’ll stay quite, but what will happen when they find out?[YYxRB, injury to character]


**_

* * *

_**

I don't think I'll be okay

* * *

****

**Summery: We won't tell. We aren't ready. I'll keep what you give. They'll all be my secret treasures. I'll stay quite, but what will happen when they find out?[YYxRB, injury to character**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**BE Dragon: I know, I'm late for my own contest! Lol. I was busy this week and last, let me tell ya! DO RyouxYami goodness! Yay! And by the way! Ryou is talking to Yami, or, at least, that is how I put it. XD **

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

The ocean of students lumber by, some slow, resenting last having gone through the whole day of school, others rushing to their last class so they could get out of the prison that adults of modern day forced us to enter into.

I see you, my brown eyes watching your every movement from the safety of my locker. You glance quickly at me, your blazing and beautiful crimson eyes soft and warm. You turn back to the group of girls and smile kindly to them, telling them you had to get back to getting to class. You pulled out a folded paper from your locked, hiding it behind a note book.

"Excuse me ladies." You say softly, voice deep and calm, making the girls and myself swoon slightly.

You smile your genius smile and head my way, stopping in front of my locked and handing my the notebook, shoving the folded paper in my hand under the notebook. "Thanks for lending me your note Ryou. See you later." You say calmly and flash a smile at me, eyes loving as I smiled back at you. You head off and I grip the paper tighter.

I thread my way through the sea and slip into my usual seat in the back of math class, eagerly un-folding the paper. My heart thumps in my chest and I wonder for a moment if anyone else can hear it too. I spread out the paper and see your oh-so-neat handwriting.

_Ryou,_

_Love you darling. Lets meet after school at the café. Yugi will be out with the gang and Bakura is plotting with Marik again. I said I had a test to study for to get out of it all. Meet me, yes?_

_Love you even more._

_Yami_

I fell hot blood rush to my cheeks and smile to myself as the tardy bell rings and I hide the note in my pocket, anticipating till the moment that the bell rings its lovely last class ring.

* * *

It finally came to that time and the sweet sound of the bell came, returning my smile as I jumped out of class and raced to my locker, throwing in what I didn't need and stealing what I did need. I stuffed the text books into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before slamming my locker shut and locking it. 

I rushed outside and saw you, nose into a history text book, frowning as you balanced it on you knee as you attempted to stand on one foot to jot down a note, which you accomplished quickly(A/N: yes, I actually do do that. XD).

I smile and watched as the gang smiles at you also and laugh softly amongst themselves. They say their goodbyes and you shoot them a smile before turning around and walking slow towards the shop that you and Yugi live in. You glance at me and smile and halt, letting me run and catch up with you.

Smiling, you lean down and kiss my cheek. "Hello Darling. I've been missing you." You say sweetly, and I blush.

"We saw each other in the hall before last period."

You pout ever so cutely. "Yeah, well, that was way to long!" you said stubbornly, and smile. "Lets get to the café. I need a cappuccino right now _so_ bad." You play.

I laugh and you smile more and slam your book shut and wrap and arm around my waist, bringing me close, but enough so we could walk comfortably. "I wish we didn't have to keep this from Yugi and them." I say sadly.

I hear you sigh, but don't look up from the sidewalk. "I'm still on rocky edge with Bakura. I'm surprised he doesn't spit at me when he gets the chance." You say. "And telling the gang, they'll accept it. I know that. But if Bakura gets out of line, they will use it to make him shut up, and since you live with him…"you start. "I don't want to know if he'll attack or hurt you verbally. And I'm not risking it." He growl.

I nod, knowing it was true, as good as I know the gang was, they wouldn't keep this a secret long enough. "I know." I mumble sadly, wishing it wasn't true.

I feel you tighter your grip around my waist and look up to your shinning red eyes. "Don't let that bring you down Ryou. Someday. I promise. Maybe this year. After graduation. We'll move where ever you want to move, live together, and tell them. Bakura wouldn't do anything, and we would have it off our chests." You say in a comforting voice.

Smiling, I nod as we enter the Café, and you take me to a booth with an excellent view of the ocean. A waitress comes and smiles at us. "How can I help you boys?" she asks, pulling out a note pad.

You smile. "Cappuccino, French vanilla please." You say.

"Iced lemon tea please." I order.

The woman nods, writing it down, repeating. When we nod. She smiles and says she'll be back as she goes to another table. A new kind of Café it is. Not many go here, but enough to make money.

You smile again to me as you lean against wall and stretch out your legs. "Not the best of dates, but, I can afford it." You say.

"Not much business at the Shop?" I ask, playing with the sugar packets.

"Hardly enough." You say, watching my hands. "I was able to pay off my rent, pay back Yugi, and buy lunch. Had some left over, decided to bring you here." You grin.

I smile. "You don't have to waste your extra money on me."

"Ahh! But I want to!" you grin more. "And do you know why?"

I blink at the question and stop messing with the sugar packs and look at your gleaming red eyes. "No, why?"

You lean over the table and kiss me softly on the lips, making my sense and heart jump with happiness. "Because I love you to much to give up the chance." You say as we part.

I blush and smile as the waitress comes back and gives us our drinks, asks if we want anything else, and leaves.

* * *

Soft music play in my room as I stretch, popping my back as I look down at the several disorganized and crumpled papers on the floor of my small living room. I turn around a see you laying next to me, asleep. I smile, not wanting to wake you, but know that Bakura would be back soon. 

I shake your sleeping for and you grumbled and narrow your eyebrows. "Five more minutes." You mutter in a groggy voice and I wonder how Yugi wakes you up in the morning.

I can't help but grin at the possibilities and shake my head as I kiss your cheek. "Up." I say and your sigh dramatically.

"Fine." You mutter and try and sit up by using your elbows as leverage. "How long was I out?" you ask.

I smile remembering you had had your head deep in your notes as you laid down on the couch while I did homework and notes on the floor. "An hour maybe." I say, glancing at the clock.6 o' clock.

"Hmm." You frown slightly and yawn, stretching. "Damn. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." You mutter. "I'm never staying up for a marathon of shows unless your there so I can cuddle with you and hog you to myself."

I laugh loudly and you just grin at me, but your smile and my laugh drops as we hear the door burst open.

Bakura step in, grumbling and glares death rays at you as he walks in. His plotting must have not gone well. "What the hell are you doing here Pharaoh!"

I tense slightly as you glare back, feeling the tension between you two. "Studying, what does it look like?" you say, sitting up fully and standing up.

Bakura grumbles and snorts. "Studying Party is over. Get out." He grumbles and marches to his room and slams the door shut.

You shake your head as you turn towards his door and make an attempt to sound like a cat hissing as you pretend to swipe the door with your "claws".

I muffle a giggle with a hand over my mouth as you smirk and pick up your work and notes and text book. You sling your backpack over your shoulder and smile at me. "He's pissy today." You say openly and laugh softly with me. You step forward and kiss me softly on the lips and smile at me. "I better get going. Call me later if you want." You say and head for the door as I nod to you.

You smile again at me and leave, shutting the door quietly as you head out.

I sigh and pick up my work and books and head for my room. I manage to open the door and place everything on my small desk and sit down just as I notice a presence.

"What was that?" I heard Bakura say, making me jump.

"What was what?" I ask dumbly, worried.

Bakura cocks his head to the direction of the door, brown eyes blazing. "Yami kiss you?"

I feel heat come on my cheeks, but pressure it down. "No." I lie, feeling my heart leap into my throat.

Bakura smirks. "I think it was… your in a relationship with the _Pharaoh_!" he says. "Admit it! I've seen you two sneaking around. I've seen the notes he passes you in the halls and in class." His eyes narrow. "I've seen you two kiss before, and how he looks at you too."

My eyes widen. He's seen it all? He's placed the pieces together so quickly, without any hint!

My heart thumps in my chest, and I panic slightly, but don't move, trying to keep my breath even, but have trouble doing it more and more as Bakura steps up right in my face. "Admit it." He hisses.

I feel myself tremble, something in his eyes telling if I said yes, I would be in trouble, and if I said no, I would be in even more trouble.

I panic.

I run.

I run, and run, and run. Bakura yells and chases after me. I slam into the wall near the entrance of the main door and yank it open, dashing down the apartment hallway, my sneakers pounding the steps of the staircase as I run down them, almost loosing my footing, jumping the last two.

I hear Bakura right after me and I speed up as I exit out of the apartment. I don't stop. My breath comes out strained and hard as I beat the pavement hard, wondering what he'll do, wishing Yami was here _now_.

I see it! The bus! I jump on just as the doors start closing. I drop in two coins into the slot and grip the pole as it takes off, leaving Bakura yelling and ranting.

I wait and catch my breath before sitting down. I wait as the bus travels, letting people off every so often. I ring the bell as we come up to Yami's street. I see him walking up the shop, probably having taken another bus by accident.

I jump out of the bus and hug him tightly, tears that I didn't even know I was holding back. I cried and cried.

I feel you jump slightly, but quickly diminish it as you turn around and hug me close. "What is it Ryou?" I hear you say to me in a worried voice.

"He knows! He knows!" I cry out. "Oh God he knows! He wants to hurt us!"

You tighten your hold on my form and break the hug and jam the key into the Shop's door and all but slam the door open, dragging me upstairs to your room. You slid under your bed, bring out a bigger backpack then your normal school one and give it to me. "Pack what you want. Something warm." You say as you start flinging things out of your school bag and dumping things out of your drawers, picking up what looks like a silver cash box. You open it and my mouth drops at the large bundles of money, strapped together with rubber bands. You nod to yourself and shove it into your backpack. "Hurry Ryou!" you say and leave the room.

I nod and just shove in some sweaters and jeans. Before I can do anything else, I hear a crash and a startled yelp.

I freeze and race to the top of the stairs and gasp when I see you and Bakura wrestling.

"Son of a bitch! How DARE you take my hikari!" Bakura yells angrily at you, punching you hard in the stomach, making you gasp for air. You fall back for a moment then punch him back, hard in the jaw.

"Get off!" You yell, shoving him off as you attempt to scramble away, but he grabs your ankle and drags you back towards him.

"You have your own hikari! Why are you stealing mine?"

"I'm not stealing anything!" you protest angrily.

Bakura growls and pops out a switchblade and I scream as he slams it down at your head. You twist sideways violently, making him slip in aim and stab the floor, making it get stuck. He yells in outrage and punches your jaw, making you freeze momentarily before you kick him in the stomach with your knee.

I hear a scream and a yell and in a flash as Joey and Honda run and grab Bakura and with great force, pry him off you as Yugi help you into sitting position. I run down the stairs and stop at you to kneel down. Anzu gives me a bewildered look before running to call nine-one-one.

I pull you into a hug, heart pounding a mile a minute as tears slide down my cheeks. I feel you hug me back, whispering that I was okay. I hear the sirens and the flash of red and blue as the cops come in and the ambulance stop outside.

I cry louder as Bakura screams at me and the cops and you as he is taken out and has the cuffs put on his wrists. I grip on tight to you as the ambulance guys try and take you away. It takes mea while, but I finally let you go and walk by you as you lean on me and we walk outside to the ambulance where you sit on the stretcher and they tend to your wounds.

They clean up the blood that leaked from your mouth where he punched you, and clean around your now purplish-back rimmed right eye. You twitch when they clean the nasty cut over your lest brow. The patch up your buises and bandage your cut before letting me close again. You smile softly and hug me. "Are you okay/" you ask and I shake my head.

"I don't know if I ever will be." I mutter. And I probably won't. But as long as I'm with you Yami, I'll be okay.

* * *

**BE Dragon: Okay, was it good? Bad? Crappy? Excellent? Please tell me in a review! Thanks for reading and reviewing! OD**


End file.
